


Sheltered in the Storm

by machka



Series: Schmoop Bingo - Love Story (Brookemann) [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let the rain kiss you. Let the rain beat upon your head with silver liquid drops. Let the rain sing you a lullaby.' - Langston Hughes</p><p>An unexpected rain shower can bring two lovers closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile/) challenge, using the prompt "Caught in the Rain."
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Neal looked up at the sky with a slight frown, watching the clouds building and roiling on the horizon, out over the surf that was beginning to get rougher.

"Brooke, honey..." he said softly, glancing over at the woman stretched out beside him, on the beach blanket on the sand. "Did they say anything on the weather about rain today?"

He tipped his head up to study their beach umbrella as the fabric rippled, stirred by a sudden gust of wind off the water.

"...I don't think I like this..." he murmured softly, his frown deepening.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, and then scanned the choppy surf. "It didn't say anything about rain..." she trailed off as she scooted up on the beach blanket closer to Neal. She shivered slightly as the cool air came whipping off of the water.

"Think we should pack up and head back to the car?" Neal asked, slipping an arm around her shoulder.

Just as Brooke was about say 'yes' to getting back to the car, the sky opened up with a torrential downpour. "Oh crap!" She pulled the blanket up as they both scooted up under the beach umbrella, thankful they had grabbed the biggest one.

"Holy shit!" Neal swore softly, tucking the blanket quickly up around their legs. "Don't touch the umbrella, okay? That'll draw the rain through--" His words trailed off as a gust of wind swirled around them, blowing a blast of rain underneath their shelter and drenching them both.

Brooke shivered violently as the wind started to pick up, cooling her drenched body quickly. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and pressed hard against Neal. "Think we should try and make a run for it, or try and wait it out?"

Neal tightened his arm around Brooke as she started to shiver, pulling her closer to his body. "Think if we tried t'run for it, we'd be even worse off, at this point," he replied, looking out at the water, nearly obscured by curtains of rain. "We're probably better off here, with at least some shelter, until this blows over..."

Brooke nodded and maneuvered the blanket around Neal as well, putting them into a cocoon of shelter. "This is crazy...but at least I have you to keep me warm." She grinned as she reached up to brush a strand of soaking wet hair out of her eyes.

Neal grinned back, shifting her into his lap beneath the blanket. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he brushed his lips against hers. "That's what I'm here for, ma'am," he murmured against her mouth, smiling tenderly. "At your service, always."

Brooke shivered slightly as the air whipped around them and she shifted back into Neal. She leaned in to kiss him softly. "You take such good care of me..." she whispered.

Neal smiled, cupping her cheek gently. "Because I love you," he murmured back. "I take care of the ones I love." He closed the distance between them again, drawing her into a slow, deep kiss as the rain beat a loud tattoo on the umbrella above their heads.

Brooke moaned softly into the kiss, the sounds of the rain and the pounding surf melting into the distance as the sound of her heart beating drown it all out.

Neal made a low, soft sound, trailing his fingertips lightly along the edge of her jaw to her throat as his other arm tightened around her. She still felt so cold, shivering in his arms...he'd just have to keep her warm, somehow...

Brooke moaned softly into Neal's kiss at the feel of him holding her so tight. "How long do you think this is going to last?" she whispered against his lips.

"No idea," Neal murmured back. "...Moreover, can't say I really care..." he continued, as he laid the flat of his hand against her chest and slid it down to cup her breast gently, the pad of his thumb grazing lightly over the damp surface of her bikini top.

Brooke shivered beneath Neal's hand. She turned more in his lap and buried her face in his neck, feeling her body flush at the attention that he was paying to it.

"Hmmm...still shivering..." Neal murmured, his breath warm against her ear. "...Guess I need t'try harder at warming you up..." He let his hand drift lower, settling on her hip as his fingers slid below the waistband of her bikini bottoms. "...How's this?" he whispered, trailing soft kisses down her throat.

Brooke moved closer to Neal as her breath hitched. "People are going to see us..." she whispered.

Neal glanced from side to side slowly, looking at the others around them, huddled under their own blankets, towels and umbrellas, waiting out the storm. "They've all got better things t'worry about than what we're up to," he murmured, licking softly at the hollow of her throat. "Just...hold the blanket up a little more...it'll be all right..."

Brooke's heart was racing as she pulled the blanket around them, covering them completely. This was new territory for her - she had never been this daring before. She turned more into Neal, pressing her mouth against his neck in a soft, tentative kiss.

Neal nipped lightly at Brooke's collar bone, sliding his free hand up her spine to toy lightly with the ties holding her bikini top closed.

Brooke moaned softly, a gust of wind making her skin break out in goosebumps. She held tightly to Neal as she shivered, both from the cool air, and the feel of his hands slipping over her body.

Neal wrapped the loose end of the tie around his fingers, giving it a light tug, smiling against Brooke's skin as the knot fell apart. He caressed her back gently where the ties had pressed into her skin, and then slid his hand up to the tie behind her neck, pausing with the string pinched between his fingers, waiting for her reaction as another spray of rain blew in under their umbrella.

Brooke shivered violently, a soft gasp slipping from her mouth at the feel of her top being untied. She leaned down into Neal, whispering into his ear. "You are so bad..." she said teasingly, her voice soft and getting rougher as her body started to flush with arousal.

Neal chuckled softly. "And here, just last night, you were tellin' me I was so _good_..." he whispered, pulling slowly on the free end between his fingers until the knot gave way, and then he let go, allowing her top to slip down off her chest. "...Finally..." he breathed, ducking down beneath the blanket to mouth at her breast.

Brooke whimpered and pressed into Neal, her body still shivering, but not from the cold this time. She glanced at the people around them, letting out a breath when none of them were paying attention to them. She wanted to tell him to stop...but it felt too good, and all that escaped her mouth was a steady stream of whispered moans and gasps.

Neal whimpered softly in his throat as Brooke shifted against him, and reached up to cup her breast gently in his palm and raise it gently to his lips. His tongue darted out quickly, teasing and circling her nipple gently as he lapped at her breast, letting out a faint moan at the residual saltiness on her skin.

Brooke shook under Neal's mouth. She could feel the tingling shocks of pleasure racing through her with each pass of Neal's tongue. Her free hand drifted into Neal's hair, holding him tightly to her as she pulled the blanket more securely around them.

Neal's hand at the back of Brooke's neck dropped as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her hips down tightly against his. Groaning softly, Neal rocked his hips reflexively up into hers, seeking more contact and friction.

Brooke let out a whimpered whine, feeling that pressure and friction that was setting her on edge. Just thin pieces of fabric separating them... She closed her eyes, her breaths coming in short gasps.

Spurred on by her sounds, Neal closed his mouth around Brooke's nipple, sucking gently as he pressed up harder against her.

Brooke dropped her head down onto Neal's shoulder as she very slowly started to rock against him. She leaned down and kissed his neck. "So close..." she rasped out against his neck.

Neal tightened his hold around Brooke's waist, shifting his hips just enough to press against her exactly right. Catching her nipple lightly between his teeth, he murmured softly, "Let go, Brooke...wanna hear you when you come..."

Brooke let out a gasp as Neal changed position slightly. The feel of him against her, and his words, were sending bolts of pleasure through her, until that was all that she could feel. She started panting. So close...but it wasn't enough... This was when she was really thankful for their oversized umbrella being weighed down by the rain...

She slipped her hand down over Neal and moaned softly at the feel of him beneath her hand. She slipped his trunks down just enough to expose him as she lifted up slightly, letting him press against her through her bikini bottoms.

"Oh, Jesus Christ..." Neal whimpered, burying his face against Brooke's chest. He dropped his hand to her groin, trying to tug the impeding fabric of her bikini bottoms aside, moaning a faint "please..."

Brooke felt like every nerve in her body was on fire, her heart beating out of her chest as she slipped her hand down and moved the fabric to the side.

Neal gripped himself tightly, moaning lowly against Brooke's skin, the only thought in his head a repeated loop of "pleasepleasepleaseplease..." - please lift your hips...please let me in...please let me feel you...please please please...

Brooke moved her head to the side keeping an eye on the people around them, glad that none were really close to them. She turned her head back into Neal's neck, shifting up slowly until she could feel Neal pressing against her, and then she held still, waiting for his next move.

Neal tightened his arm around Brooke's waist again, pulling her down onto him as he guided himself inside of her. He pulled his hand aside when she was seated completely on top of him, breathing heavily against her chest.

"...Move...please..." he breathed, his words coming out in low, soft moan.

Brooke's breath hitched as she pressed hard against Neal and slowly started to move her hips, rocking against him, pulling him in deeper with each movement.

Neal arched his back, pressing his chest to Brooke's, groaning deep in his throat. "...So good..." he murmured, kissing his way up her neck to her mouth.

Brooke moved against him harder, her movements muted as she started to breathe heavily into Neal's neck. "Can't stop...please... _with_ me?" she whispered, scraping her teeth down his neck.

"Oh god," Neal whimpered faintly, his body surging in response. "...Yes...Brooke...yes..." Burying his face against Brooke's hair, Neal groaned loudly from behind clenched teeth, his hips jerking slightly with his release.

Brooke's body tensed up as her orgasm flowed through her, amplified by the feel of Neal following her over the edge. She whispered shakily into his neck, "Love you."

"...Love you too..." Neal panted softly past her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around Brooke's body, pressing them together, skin to skin. God, he just couldn't get enough of that feeling...

Brooke glanced out, hearing the rain starting to let up. "It's stopping." she whispered.

Neal made another soft sound, looking out at the water. It was definitely lightening up...the clouds were starting to disperse, and a few rays of sunlight were shining through the clouds already, just a few miles off-shore. "Yeah, looks like it is..." he agreed, leaning his head against hers. "...Think I just want t'stay here a little longer, though, just like this."

Brooke nodded into his neck. "Yes...just like this...a little longer," she whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his throat. "As long as you want..."

"...That would be forever," Neal replied softly, holding her just that much tighter.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat. "Then forever it is."


End file.
